Death of the Phoenix
by Ithileon
Summary: Perhaps I'm reading into the kiss between Adria and Daniel in The Shroud more than I should. But at one point Adria does say she can see why Vala likes Daniel so much. So since Daniel and Merlin's plan requires time to complete, and having the favor of the enemy leader certainly can't hurt, they play along. It has consequences. Rated for mild language.


**Perhaps I'm reading into the kiss between Adria and Daniel in **_**The Shroud**_** more than I should. But at one point Adria does say she can see why Vala likes Daniel so much. So since Daniel and Merlin's plan requires time to complete, and having the favor of the enemy leader certainly can't hurt, they play along. It has consequences.**

Humans in the Ori galaxy revered, respected, and honored the Priors that walked among them, for the Priors were the living embodiment of the will of the Ori. They could do anything, heal sickness and injury, raise the dead, revive their crops and animals, and renew the faith of unbelievers. The Doci was revered even more than the Priors, for his power was greater, he spoke directly to the Ori, and the Ori used his body as a vessel to communicate with their lowly children.

Yes the Priors and the Doci could do anything . . . except deal with a pregnant, hormonal and occasionally homicidal Orici. The Ori's devoted followers proclaimed the pregnancy a miracle. The Priors, the Doci, and Adria knew better. The baby did have a father. A father with a mortal body.

Now in the final throes of labor, the same midwives who had assisted her mother present to render aid, Adria thanked him and cursed his name in equal measure. Yes, he had given her a child, a child with more Ori blood than she, but he had deceived her. Daniel's body may have fathered the child, but Daniel's mind might not have been. For one horrible second, the fear her child would have Ancient blood in their veins coursed through her. She relaxed as she remembered the only part of Merlin that had merged with Daniel was his mind.

A contraction snapped her out of it and with a final hoarse cry, the child was born. A thin wail disturbed the sudden silence and one of the women edged forward. She took the child in her arms and cleaned it up while two others lifted Adria and helped her swallow some water. One of the midwives informed her the infant was a girl before placing the now shrieking child in her arms.

She sensed the Doci's approach, saw him peer nervously into the room, but refocused her attention on the baby. Her baby.

"Leave us," she ordered softly, "She is hungry."

The midwives left the room and the Doci vanished.

"Hello little one." Adria murmured, drinking in the tiny face. The baby's crying had slowed, perhaps in response her mother's voice. Blue eyes stared upward, but Adria knew her little one couldn't see very well yet.

"I see your father in you." she continued, "But I see more of myself in you. Pity he can't be here to see you, to help raise you. But that is his loss and my gain."

The baby gurgled, hands flailing.

"I should name you soon. Something suitable. Definitely not after my mother though. I doubt the universe can handle two Valas."

The baby's face clenched up in preparation for a crying fit and Adria knew the more quickly she fed the sweet little girl the sooner she would calm down and go to sleep.

Adria had placed a lot of thought into her daughter's name, vaulting between grand and symbolic to something more simplistic. Eventually she settled on Eve. And like every new mother, Adria though Eve was the most beautiful child she had ever seen. Eve was fairer of skin than she, but darker than Daniel. She had Daniel's eyes, but Adria's hair and facial structure, and she hoped desperately that Eve inherited her figure. It was fairly obvious she'd inherited Adria's temper, and the first few weeks were all the more rough because of it.

As all babies were wont to do, Eve spent most of her time asleep. The rest was spent crying and having any of various needs taken care of. Though she cried at regular intervals to be fed and changed, about half of those occurred at night. For this reason, Adria kept her daughter's crib in her room, so her cries wouldn't wake others. Her own daily schedule now revolved around caring for her daughter and herself. She ate several smaller meals to feed herself and Eve, slept later in the mornings and retired earlier in the evenings. Eve didn't appear to comprehend the sacrifices her mother was making for her, and Adria was surprised at the natural beauty she possessed even when completely exhausted.

The reminder that Eve was not like other babies came when she was a few months old. A whimper woke Adria during the night and she bemoaned the fact she had been awakened earlier than normal. The feel of an unfamiliar mind made her stiffen. It was young, so young the being to whom it belonged could not speak.

Adria's gaze fell on the crib within touching distance of her bed, a slight frown crossing her features. She felt a nameless and sourceless fear from the young mind, felt it grope blindly for comfort and reassurance.

Sighing, Adria rose to check on Eve, feeling certain the fear was coming from her. She lifted the child, holding her close as she sat on her bed. Though Eve was awake and alert, she was still frightened. Adria cautiously allowed her thoughts to brush against Eve's, aware that such contact was dangerous if done improperly.

Eve's squirming stopped. The fear was still present but greatly diminished, leaving uncertainty in its wake. Adria reined in her knowledge and power as Eve's thoughts poked and prodded her mind, curious and confused. When the fear reasserted itself and her little face screwed up in preparation for a good long cry, Adria cooed to her, rocking Eve back and forth. When it didn't appear to work, she brushed against Eve's mind again and sent the comfort and reassurance she sought. It worked. Eve calmed instantly, settling against her mother and going back to sleep.

Adria hid her concern behind a smile. Her memories of her short childhood were fuzzy at best, the clearest of them occurring when she was physically four. She had healed her mother and promised to help her convert to Origin. There had been so much knowledge and history to assimilate in addition to physical growth that the full implications of it didn't dawn on her until her body reached physical maturity. Eve was closer to the Ori genetically, her mind much more advanced than her body. Like her, Eve had inherited some form of genetic memory, and if her early success with telepathy was any judge she had the full range of near-Ascended abilities as well. It worried her. Adria briefly entertained fears of Eve becoming overly reliant on her powers, powers easily neutralized by the Tau'ri. While their Prior-disruptor could be overcome given enough time, Eve would be vulnerable until that point. Her vulnerability would last longer if the Tau'ri told her it was permanent, and without anyone to counter their statement . . .

She tightened her hold on her child, determined not to let that happen. In the morning she would consult with the eldest midwife and the Doci about how to proceed.

The midwife's experience with children was impressive in spite of the fact she had yet to raise one of her own. She listed important milestones in a child's development as if reading from a list. Adria was pleased to learn that Eve had hit each one at the proper time. She had recently learned how to hug people, mainly Adria and a select few who could pick her up and hold her. Adria could count them on the fingers of one hand: she, the oldest midwife, and the youngest midwife. She planned to add Tomin to that number, since he was Eve's grandfather by marriage. Having lacked a family to care for and be cared for in return, Adria was trying to keep that from happening to Eve. Even if it was herself and Tomin, Eve would be far better off.

As for the near Ascended side of the matter, the Doci was little help. He hadn't been born with his powers, the Ori had bestowed them upon him, and his own childhood had ended several decades ago. The Prior who had been around while she matured wasn't sure what normal development was in the case of Ascended/human hybrids. The Doci's best guess was that Eve's powers would develop more quickly than Adria's but not as quickly as an Ori's. Adria's stare prompted him to elaborate.

"Because she has more Ori blood, her powers will manifest sooner than yours did. I do not know how quickly the Ori's powers developed when they were young."

Adria rolled her eyes when his back was turned and observed Eve roll over and attempt to pull upright. She rose to her hands and knees before her strength gave out and she landed on her stomach. Her eyes watered, though from pain or surprise Adria couldn't tell.

"It's alright Eve." She soothed, reassuring her telepathically. "Try again."

Determination evident in her thoughts, Eve struggled upright, stayed on all fours for a few seconds longer, and fell down again.

Adria lifted her and balanced Eve on her hip, "That was very good Eve! I'm very proud of you."

Eve cocked her head, hearing pride in her mother's voice despite not understanding her words. She snuggled into her mother's embrace, stuck her thumb in her mouth, and fell asleep.

"I must break that habit soon." Adria murmured under her breath.

Eve did not reply, instead rubbed her head against Adria's chest and hitting the ever-present pendant around her neck. It fell against her forehead and woke her up. This time Adria let her cry herself out, sensing irritation and anger but no pain. Then her little eyes turned yellow and Adria's bed curtains ignited.

Adria stared at the flames in shock before extinguishing them. Eve's eyes returned to their normal blue and she fell asleep again. Her short-lived pyrotechnic episode had taken a lot out of her.

Tucking her into her crib and declaring the bed curtains as unsalvageable, Adria had them disposed of and entered a meditative state, seeking the memories of the Ori. What she found was only partially useful.

The closer the Ori came to Ascension, the sooner their powers developed. It wasn't uncommon for children from the same family to develop their powers at younger ages. This in itself wouldn't be so bad if they developed one at a time, but the full set came to the fore at the same time, and generations of knowledge along with it. Control had to be taught, usually by parents or other close kindred.

In short, such outbursts would be normal but uncommon, and once Eve hit puberty Adria would teach her control. Teaching her how to control her temper could begin earlier, hopefully before something else was set alight.

Time passed. Eve learned to roll over, to crawl, to stand up, fall down, and get back up. Her first steps were taken to catch up with Adria, who was just around the corner talking to a Prior. She crawled to the doorway, used it to pull herself upright, and wobbled after her mother. There were a few falls, but Eve didn't stop, didn't cry, just got back up and kept going. Adria watched her approach, silent but impressed. Eve was determined, like her mother and grandmother before her, and nothing was going to stop her. Not even gravity. Once she reached Adria, Eve fell on her butt, seized a handful of her mother's dress, and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

Adria cleared her throat, the thoughts teeming with disapproval. Eve looked up at her and let go of the dress. Adria cleared her throat again, staring at Eve expectantly until the dark-haired toddler took her thumb out of her mouth.

Eve's newfound mobility changed the daily routine of Celestis. Anything she could easily grab, pull on, or topple over was moved out of her reach. This was as much to preserve the objects as it was to keep Eve safe. Many of the things she picked up automatically went in her mouth, and Adria was afraid one day she'd choke on something and no one would be around to help her. In spite of the Doci's reassurances that no one would let harm come to Eve, that they would risk and lay down their lives for her, maternal instinct ruled the day. Wherever Adria went, Eve was never far behind, and vice versa.

Meanwhile Eve's development remained mostly on track. She wasn't teething anymore and had progressed to soft foods. She had a basic understanding of colors, numbers, and the difference between night and day. It was more accurate to say she knew the difference between colors, though she could not name them, knew that one was less than few and few were less than many.

Her first word was Mama, to the surprise of no one, but Adria had spent the rest of the day with a bounce in her step. Her next few words put a name to a need, and once she could tell people what was wrong she didn't cry as often. Hungry, thirsty, sleepy, scared, angry, sad, happy, and bored made up the list of words she knew, though her vocabulary grew over the next few months.

By her second birthday she could string a few words together, babbling a jumble of words that made no sense to anyone but her. The two midwives contributed where they could, the Priors and the Doci just nodded, but if she sounded annoyed they chipped in a response or two. Adria attempted to speed the process along, teaching her the difference between two similar objects, though no one was entirely sure if Eve grasped the difference or if she was merely parroting Adria.

Her powers developed more slowly. She would brush against Adria's mind from time to time, as if reassuring herself that her mother was nearby, before walking away to examine something. Her pyrokinesis had not been used a second time, so Adria ruled it an accident, brought on by surprise and irritation. The Orici was wary about teaching her anything before she could talk, and she wouldn't grasp basic grammar for another year or so unless her evolved brain received a jump start.

"Mama!" Eve squealed, running down the hallway and latching on to her mother's leg.

"Isn't it your naptime little one?" Adria replied, lifting the toddler and carrying her down the hall.

"Not sleepy Mama." Eve said, tugging her hair.

"Really?" Adria didn't believe her, maneuvering through the maze of hallways to Eve's new bedroom. She hadn't been too excited about moving out of Adria's room, but once she had begun climbing out of her crib in the morning and dragging the covers off Adria's bed, well Adria decided it was time for them to have separate spaces.

"Uh-huh." She answered brightly, though she looked a little tired. Adria held her closer and listened to Eve talk about nothing. Eve refusing to nap was a common occurrence, which Adria responded to by letting her stay up and talk or play until she finally did fall asleep. Her naps were getting shorter though, and Adria sensed that the nap phase was coming to an end.

A glance down the hall revealed an approaching Prior, his posture radiating concern. His thoughts were similar, fraught with fear. Eve stilled, reacting to the Prior's emotions, and clung to Adria as best she could.

The Prior bowed in respect before speaking in a clipped tone, "Can we speak in private, Orici?"

"Of course. Let me put this one down for a nap first."

Irritation stole over his features, but she was the Orici and her word was law.

"Stay here Eve." Adria said softly, setting the toddler down on the bed.

"But Mama-"

"Stay here. Do you understand?" Adria ordered softly. She didn't want to frighten her daughter, but she didn't want Eve having any knowledge of the holy war the Ori armies were waging.

"Yes Mama." Eve murmured, head bowed in submission.

Adria nodded before kissing her forehead and locking the door behind her. Once they were far enough away from Eve's room the Prior began, "The unbelievers have noticed your absence, Orici. Some of them believe the Tau'ri dealt you a fatal blow. They are restless and considering rebellion. Our soldiers are losing morale. An appearance on your part would raise morale and quash any resistance."

"Where is Tomin?" she demanded. If the Prior was surprised by the non sequitur he didn't show it, "He is on the front lines."

"Have him brought here. I'll not have my daughter abandoned as I was."

"Yes Orici."

Tomin arrived in Celestis three days later, proceeding immediately to the central temple. Unlike his first visit, where he was too busy staring at everything to keep his mind focused, he knew the most direct route to his chambers and was familiar with the artwork therein.

_Flashback_

_His first visit to the Holy City had been awe inspiring, renewing his faith in his mission to convert the unbelievers. He did wonder why he had been summoned. Was he to be promoted? He could not recall anything he'd done that was worthy of promotion. Was he to made a Prior? He dismissed that line of thought as ludicrous; only a man with unshakable faith could be made a Prior, and he himself was not immune to doubts. Perhaps he had done something wrong then. Had his doubts however brief insulted the Ori? Was he to be made an example of?_

_He did not breathe more easily when the Orici entered the room, her face unreadable._

"_Tomin." She greeted, eyes flicking over his form as though checking for injury. He swallowed nervously._

"_Orici." He replied, palms sweating._

_Then she smiled and said, "Peace be with you Tomin. You are not here to be punished."_

_Tomin praised the Ori when he didn't collapse on the floor in relief. His confusion however, remained._

"_Then, why am I here Orici?"_

"_There is someone I want you to meet. Wait here."_

_And with that she left the room, though she was only gone for a moment before returning, a baby in her arms. Tomin's eyes widened. The child had Adria's dark hair, but her eyes were the same shade of blue as the human Vala claimed to love. He banished the anger quickly; it wasn't the child's fault she looked like she did._

"_Who . . . who?"_

"_Tomin, this is my daughter."_

"_Your, daughter?" Tomin swallowed again, hesitantly reaching out before quickly returning his arms to his sides. Surely she didn't want him to touch this child, to hold this child._

_Apparently she did, and Tomin nearly fainted. He held the baby, took in the tiny face, the toothless grin, the short dark fuzz on her head._

"_Eve," Adria said, the baby's eyes roving in the direction of the voice. "This is Tomin, your grandfather."_

_His head shot up to stare at the Orici in shock before his attention returned to the baby. The sudden jolt had startled her into crying, and Tomin frantically tried to remember how to calm down a crying baby. He rocked her as gently as he could while forcing down a panic attack, but it worked. Eve's crying slowed, fingers gripping the blanket she was wrapped in while her other hand found its way into her mouth. Grinning in a self-satisfied way, Tomin looked at the Orici again. What he saw made his satisfaction fade._

_She looked tired, her face pale, and there were dark circles under her eyes. Was she ill?_

"_No Tomin I am not ill. Just tired." Adria said in response to his thoughts. She took Eve from Tomin and held the infant against her._

"_She only wakes when she needs to be fed or changed. The rest of the time she sleeps, and sometimes I just watch her."_

"_She's beautiful Orici."_

"_Adria."_

"_Pardon?"_

"_We are not in the midst of battle Tomin. Call me Adria."_

"_As you wish, um, Adria."_

_Adria continued after a minute of silence, "My childhood was measured in hours Tomin, I never knew my father and my mother was taken from me by unbelievers. I have no desire to repeat the experience with my daughter. She will have a family, she will be surrounded by people who love her, even if those people are not blood relatives."_

_Tomin thought he knew where this conversation was going, but asked for clarification anyway, "Orici-"_

_Adria glared at him and he corrected himself, "Adria, why did you call me Eve's grandfather if I am not her grandfather?"_

"_You married my mother, so you are my father by marriage and her grandfather by the same."_

_That's what Tomin thought she meant, and part of him was giddy that he now had someone to dote on._

_Eve's hands had freed themselves from the confines of the blanket and flailed wildly, one of them curling around his finger. Her grip was strong, and Tomin took that as a good sign. If the war lasted a few decades Eve might very well lead the charge. Or perhaps "hold down the fort" as the Tau'ri said._

_Adria's expression was one of disapproval, "She will have no part in this war. Every soldier we lose is a father who will never raise his children, a son who will never care for his aging parents. The sooner this ends, the better off everyone will be, including Eve. I'm removing you from active duty Tomin. You have fought well despite your doubts, but right now Eve needs you more than the armies of the Ori do. I need you, more than the armies of the Ori do."_

_When Tomin met her eyes this time, he saw again the unhappy teenager, hurt and angry at being abandoned by her mother, vulnerable enough to permit him to hug her while she cursed and cried bitter tears. He apologized for not being there before, but promised to be there for her now, to help her raise Eve._

_After a few days, Adria grudgingly allowed him to return to active duty, but made it so he could spend a week in Celestis every month. _

_Flashback End_

It was to his room he headed now, to drop off his clothing and personal items and change into something that wasn't armor. Eve liked to run to him and grab his leg, which he had to drag behind him on his way to greet his, daughter. As usual, Tomin heard Eve long before he saw her, though this time he felt her collide with his leg before looking down.

"Gran'pa Tomin!" she squealed, clearly happy to see him. He hadn't been gone that long had he? Tomin thought back to his last visit, exactly a month ago, so he hadn't been gone any longer than normal. Maybe it was a toddler thing.

"Eve!" he shouted in the same tone, lifting her up and spinning her around, "How's my granddaughter today hmm? Still getting bigger?"

"Uh-huh. Mama say I still getting bigger."

"All the time little one." An amused voice answered, and Tomin looked up . . . and felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. Adria approached in full battle regalia, and Tomin couldn't hide the fear on his face.

"Adria?"

Eve turned to face her mother, confused, "Mama?"

Adria smiled sadly, "I need to make an appearance. I had hoped it would not be needed, that I would never need to enter battle again, but I have no choice. Tomin, I'm trusting you to look after Eve, to raise her in my stead."

The blood turned to ice in his veins, "But Adria, you can't . . . I don't understand."

"Mama?" Eve asked again, her confusion escalating to alarm. Adria took her from Tomin and held her close, as if they'd never see each other again.

"It's only a few days Tomin, and it's all I can spare. I'll be back as soon as possible."

When Tomin nodded his understanding Adria turned her attention to the girl in her arms. Eve's face was the tell-tale pink that preceded a tantrum as she took in her mother's words, "I have to go Eve. There's something very important that I have to do. Will you be a good girl for Grandpa Tomin while I'm gone?"

"Gone" was the only word that registered with Eve. Tomin was inwardly surprised at her reaction to it. His visits might seem few and far between to a child, but he always appeared. He assumed that Eve would think the same of Adria's departure. But as he thought about it, the other side of the coin revealed itself. Adria was always there, had always been there, and Eve knew it. The concept of her mother leaving was a foreign one, one she now struggled with.

"No . . . Mama can't go!"

"I have to Eve. I'm sorry." Adria replied with a weak smile. Eve shook her head, face white with fear, and held tightly to the only stable thing in her life. Adria gently broke her grip and handed her to Tomin.

"Listen to me Eve. I _won't_ be gone long. I _will_ be back. I _promise_ I'm not abandoning you."

Tears rolled down Eve's cheeks, but she nodded.

"Will you be a good girl for Tomin until I come back?"

Her answer of "Yes Mama" was broken and defeated.

"Stick to her routine as much as possible Father." Adria said sternly, and the sense of pride Tomin felt at the term was mixed with fear.

"I love you Eve."

"I love you too Mama." Eve replied, watching fearfully as Adria continued past and headed for parts unknown. Eve wiggled until Tomin put her down and tore down the hallway. Adria turned, catching her and hugging her tightly, and when she finally broke away Tomin knew there were tears in her eyes.

Watching Eve collapse to the floor and shriek loudly enough for the entire temple to hear, Tomin knew the next few days would feel like the longest of his life.

Tomin kept as close to Eve's routine as humanly possible. Eve's compliance to the same was helpful, if disconcerting. Truth be told, despite Tomin's monthly visits, Eve didn't really know him, didn't know how far she could push her boundaries with him. So she didn't, though Tomin noticed a worrying trend as the few days became a week, then two, then three: Eve was sleeping longer at naptime, going to bed earlier and rising later, and she was eating less.

The once happy girl became silent and sad, something Tomin brushed off and told himself that she would recover from. The dirty look she shot him made him wonder if she heard that.

"Yes I heard it." She snapped, spinning on her heel and stalking from the room. In that moment she was exactly like her mother, complete with yellow eyes and short temper. Tomin swallowed and hoped Adria returned soon, otherwise Eve might level the city in a fit of frustration.

As the morning of the fourth week dawned, Eve became drawn and pale, her temperature dropped below normal, and she started to age. She didn't get out of bed until close to midday and had yet to eat a bite.

Tomin was considering ordering a full-scale retrieval mission when Adria returned that afternoon, this time in a dress. He would forever swear that he had never breathed more easily in his life.

Adria looked him over with concern. Tomin had aged a few years in her absence. He was thinner and his face bore the beginnings of a beard.

"Father? Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine Adria. I'm more concerned about Eve."

Adria's eyes were as bright as any fire as she demanded to know what happened.

"Eve missed you Orici. She's been sleeping a lot, she feels cold to the touch, and she hasn't eaten anything today."

Adria rushed past him, intent on finding her baby girl and never letting her out of sight again. She slowed upon reaching the door to Eve's room, peering inside. Her heart nearly broke at the sight of her daughter lying on the bed. While she hadn't neglected her personal hygiene, she was terribly thin, cloudy eyes staring confusedly from a pale face.

"Oh baby girl," Adria whispered, picking her up and giving her a cuddle. "I'm so sorry Eve. I didn't mean to be gone so long."

"Mama?" Eve rasped, coughing. "Mama back now?"

"I'm back now Eve. I'm back now." Adria replied, taking in her daughter's thin frame. She did look sickly, and Adria forced down the sudden rush of fire in her veins, demanding vengeance against those responsible. The fire became ice as she realized Eve's condition was partly her fault.

"Grandfather Tomin says you haven't eaten anything today. Is this true?"

"Yes Mama."

"I haven't eaten much today either. Let's see if the cooks can fix us something, alright?"

"Okay Mama."

"Are you hungry Father?"

"No Adria. But I will have glass of water."

"Of course."

It took a few days for the full ramifications of Adria's absence to become obvious. While Eve had eaten little and slept far too much, the belief she'd been abandoned had given her the jump start Adria had feared. Eve was now three in both body and mind, and her powers had grown in response.

Adria had no time for regrets, and set aside some time in the morning to begin her education while reserving the afternoon for teaching control of her powers.

The sudden advance in maturity meant one of the obstacles parents face was mostly averted: potty training. Eve was old enough to recognize what her body was trying to tell her and smart enough to find the nearest bathroom. There had only been a handful of accidents, and each time Adria had taken her aside and reassured her that it was okay, that she was young and the changes were recent, that with time she wouldn't have any more. Eve was grateful for the comfort, especially when Adria would tell her a story of an accident she'd had when she was younger. Eve felt better knowing her mother wasn't perfect, that she made mistakes like all mortals did.

"Mortal?"

Eve flushed.

The new routine began with meditation roughly at dawn, Adria attempting to convey the basics. Because a three year old can't keep their mind blank for long, she told Eve to focus on the lit candle between them, to ignore all else but the flame and the sound of her voice.

Eve watched the candle burn, half her attention on what her mother was saying.

"Fire is light. Fire is warmth. Fire is life." It was part of a mantra she repeated to herself when her powers manifested, a way to understand, connect to, and identify with fire. As a being of fire herself, understanding fire allowed her to better understand herself.

"I am fire."

Eve looked up, confused. Adria smiled, "Focus on the flame Eve."

"You're not fire." Eve protested, clearly questioning Adria's sanity. Adria's smile grew at Eve's literal interpretation of her statement.

"Yes, I am. My father, my Ori father, was a being of fire, and I have that same fire in me. As my child, that same fire is present in you as well."

Eve tilted her head, doing the math quickly, "That would make you half Ori, right?"

"Yes." Adria answered with a nod.

"And me, a quarter Ori?"

Adria fought to keep her smile from becoming forced, "Not exactly my little one."

"How much Ori am I?"

"Three quarters."

Eve was silent for a moment, clearly stunned by this revelation. Her brow furrowed in confusion, not sure how such a combination could exist.

Adria gave her minute to work it out, but when the solution failed to present itself, she explained, "Your sire was an unbeliever. He became my captive until I managed to sway his views to mirror my own. When he had proven his loyalty, I made him a Prior. Priors are simply Ori with mortal bodies."

Eve interrupted, "So my father was an Ori, but he had a body?"

"He did."

"Did he have the fire too?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand."

"When I converted your father, I changed his blood, made it as if both his parents had been Ori themselves. Your father was full, or two halves, Ori. When his two halves combine with my one half, that makes three quarters."

Eve interrupted again, "Two halves and a third half are one and a half."

"I know little one. When a baby is born, their parents' bloodlines are divided equally within them. Your father's two halves becomes two quarters, my half and half become a quarter apiece. Two quarters and one quarter make three quarters, leaving one left over. Your father being a full Ori and me being half Ori makes you three quarters Ori and one quarter human."

"So, I am fire?"

"Yes Eve, you are fire."

Eve seemed pleased at her deduction.

"The candle is on the floor Eve."

Eve flushed lightly before watching the candle again. Adria watched her fondly before picking up where she left off, "I am fire. I am light. I am warmth. I am life. Say it with me."

"I am fire, I am light, I am warmth, I am life." Eve said, a slow and repetitive mantra that gave her something other than the flame to focus on. Adria hoped Eve would forget the subject of her father, but she wasn't her mother's daughter for nothing. Eve's tenacity was ultimately inherited from Vala, and Vala used it well.

"Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to my father?"

Adria stared blankly at the candle in her loss for words. Her Daniel wasn't, had never been hers. He conspired with Merlin and the rest of the Tau'ri to subvert her. Daniel betrayed her trust, and any lingering feelings she had for him withered and died once she regained consciousness in the Ori galaxy. In the end, she decided to explain what information she knew to be true.

"I thought I had successfully converted him," she began softly, the candle's flame dimming in response to her sadness before brightening in her anger, "But he lied to me. He conspired with the Ancient Merlin to use my affections against me. They-"

Here she stopped, a choked sob escaping her. Sensing her mother's pain, Eve wrapped her arms around Adria's neck.

"Don't cry Mama." She whispered soothingly, running her fingers through Adria's hair like her mother did to her. Then she spoke in a tone that was pure Orici and Adria thought she would explode with pride:

"He is an unbeliever, a traitor, and ultimately unworthy of your affections. Think of him and his treachery no more, or you will make yourself ill."

Adria pulled Eve into a crushing embrace, letting the tears fall and repeatedly whispering, "Thank you."

Eve's satisfied smirk went unseen, but Adria could sense her preening.

After meditation and a light breakfast, Adria taught her the Alteran alphabet, providing a link between a letter and a rune, between a spoken sound and a written one. She picked up spoken Alteran quickly, and was soon reading short passages on her own. Practicing her penmanship followed reading, and Adria knew only time would refine her skill with a writing utensil. Color took little time once she could put a name to each one, and knew which two to combine for a specific shade. Numbers were a little more difficult, despite Adria's attempt to teach linked concepts at the same time: addition and subtraction, multiplication and division, fractions, the only math she considered having some value. There were no taxes in the Ori galaxy, instead the first fruits of the harvest were sent to the nearest temple as a sacrifice. Algebra, geometry, calculus, all of that was of no use to them. Why use a letter in place of a number? Who cared how long the sides of a triangle were?

History followed math, basic sciences followed history, agriculture followed science and meteorology agriculture. A large lunch and a short nap later, Adria explained the various powers that would be available to her as she grew, what each one was capable of, and how to use them. She provided examples at times, reading the thoughts of others, shielding her thoughts from the same, lifting and moving objects without touching them, manipulating fire, and a few memories that were not hers.

At Eve's age the only power she had at her disposal was telepathy, so Adria worked with her to control it, taught her when it was and was not appropriate to read another's thoughts or connect to other minds. Shielding thoughts quickly followed, and Adria instilled the need for absolute focus when doing so. The meditation mantra was useful, giving her mind something to do instead of directly engaging a mental attack or trying to keep her mind vacant of thought. As for the others, Adria reminded Eve that her powers would grow in time, and she would only learn to control them when they developed enough for her to call upon and use.

A few weeks later Adria was graced with a vision: her mother, alone, in a filthy tavern on some backwater planet conquered in the name of the Ori.

This pleased her, for if the Tau'ri had abandoned Vala, then Vala would be devastated, and perhaps ready to take her place at Adria's side. Eve would have her grandmother back and Tomin his wife. The only thing the vision did not give her was a date. Contacting the oldest Prior in the Milky Way, she ordered him to send one of his brothers to that planet and remain. All Priors knowing what Vala looked like, this Prior would wait and watch. Should Vala appear, he would alert the eldest Prior and that Prior would contact her.

That contact was not long in coming. Adria rose from her bed not a full week later with a bewitching smile on her face, dressing quickly and waking her daughter.

"Good morning Eve." Adria murmured softly, the toddler yawning widely and rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Mama." She replied sleepily, her mother's fingers running through her hair. She reached out with her mind and felt for her mother. Adria's mind touched hers, its knowledge and power humbling. Her mother had the knowledge, the wisdom, and the power of the Ori, yet still there were unbelievers.

Her mother's frown caught her attention and she sent a flurry of images and emotions. Eve knew, felt and experienced the power of the Ori. To her it was obvious. She thought everyone could see and sense as she could, and was puzzled by the unbelievers.

Adria smiled and sent images and emotions back. The unbelievers mistook their darkness for light and the light of the Ori for darkness. They were frightened and confused, hence their resistance. Comprehension dawned in Eve's mind. Confusion she understood.

Adria bent to kiss her daughter's forehead. "Dress quickly my little one, Grandpa Tomin is coming."

Eve blinked, "But he visited last week."

"I know. But one of the Priors has sent me word of my mother. The unbelievers have abandoned her. I have to go to her, bring her here where she belongs."

Eve brightened immediately, knowing how much her mother missed her grandmother, and having secretly missed her too. She wanted her grandmother around, then Grandpa Tomin could come stay forever and they would be a real family. Except her unbelieving father; she never wanted to cross paths with him . . . except perhaps, to punish him.

Her mother smiles, greeting Tomin as she always does before once again making her promise to behave. Eve doesn't worry, because her mother knows where this Vala is, knows that she is there now, and will be back in Celestis with her before Vala can consider protesting. And Vala will see reason in Mama's words, and be sorry about her rejection of the path to Enlightenment, and gladly accept her place as Mother of the Orici. Mama's wisdom was infinite, no mortal could hope to convince her of anything. Her trip should take no more than a day or two.

It's during lunch that Adria's short-lived pain jumps across the mind link she shares with her daughter. Eve jumps and spills her milk, frantically trying to contact her mother. Mama's mind is there, but blocked by something. Her concern grows throughout the afternoon and into the night. She senses a second mind, a foreign, twisted-calm _wrongness_ that should not be. She wants it dead, but the parasite has bound its life to her mother's. She hears through Adria's ears, talk of removing the parasite, Ba'al, of replacing him/it with another of his kind. A Tok'ra.

The people who have staunchly advocated for free will are now trying to gain control of a dangerous enemy by sacrificing her own free will. Perhaps they thought only those with similar beliefs deserve the freedom of choice.

The parasite is removed but his poison is too quick. She feels it in her blood when her mother's mind, her spirit, leaves her body and seeks out friendlier space. She moves so quickly that by the time the Ancients realize what happened she is already beyond their reach. Then she disappears and Eve can no longer sense her, no longer connect to her mind.

The night is at its darkest and the entirety of the city asleep when Eve slips out of bed and into the darkened hall. She makes her way through winding corridors at a run, her feet clad in so many socks no one will hear her feet hitting the ground as she dashes by. She slides to a stop in front of a pair of large wooden doors.

The Chambers of the Ori. The one room Eve was expressly forbidden to enter, for while the Ori recognized her as kin, they did not have time to look after her.

Stepping back, Eve tried to get her thoughts in order. The Orici had Ascended, surely this was cause for celebration? Or perhaps she was missing, was this not a good reason to be afraid? Swallowing, she tries to open the doors with her telekinesis. When it doesn't work she pulls the left door open wide enough for her to slip inside.

The Chambers are cold and dark, and not even a dying ember is present. Eve glanced around in confusion. Where were the Ori? This was the room where they conversed with their children was it not?

A hand laid itself upon her shoulder and Eve yelped, spinning to face the newcomer.

"Doci?"

"Shouldn't you be in bed little Orici?"

Eve wasn't sure why the bottom just dropped out of her stomach.

"Yes Doci but, I need to speak with the Ori!"

The Doci sighed, looking very, very old, before he straightened and said, "Come."

Eve trailed after him as he came to a small room just around the corner. The room was bare of furniture save two incense burners and a trio of stairs leading to an oval in the wall. The symbol of Origin was in the center of this oval, and the oval itself encircled flames. Living flames.

"Leave me." She commanded, and the Doci obeyed. Once he was gone. Eve knelt before the fire, staring at the writhing flames before closing her eyes and chanting, "I am fire. I am light. I am warmth. I am life."

She lost count of how many times she said it, how often she repeated it as dawn approached, but eventually she sensed a presence before her. Not daring to open her eyes, she stopped chanting and spoke, "I apologize for bothering you, but it's an emergency. My mother, your daughter, the Orici, something's happened to her. I can't feel her anymore. She Ascended but then she vanished. Please, you have to do something!"

The air around her grows hot and she wonders if she pushed too far. Then a voice speaks to her and her heart almost stops.

"Hello Eve."

Eve's head snapped up in disbelief, but her ears did not lie. There was her mother, wrapped in fire, her power easily felt.

"Mama?"

Her mother smiles, kneels on the floor with her and opens her arms. Eve crashes into her, feels Mama's arms close around her, the fire comforting her, surrounding her with heat and light, and what happened doesn't matter because Mama is here now and everything's alright.

Adria watches her daughter fall apart in her arms and allows her anger and sense of betrayal to fade away. Eve was worried enough to break their most sacred rule to find her again. She holds her crying daughter close and stands up, rocking them back and forth until Eve has no more tears left. Blocking the knowledge and power from Eve's reach, she connects with her daughter's mind and sends her love and reassurance.

Eve revels in it and returns the sentiments in kind, sniffling softly and kissing Adria's cheek.

"I love you Mama." She says in a choked voice.

"I love you too Eve." Adria replies, kissing Eve's forehead before singing a soft lullaby.

Seeing Adria, the last of the Ori, casually wander the hallways of the temple, was jarring for everyone but Tomin and Eve. Neither human nor Prior nor even the Doci was foolish enough to question her behavior. If the goddess wished to wander through Celestis, who were they to stop her?

Tomin's reaction had been mildly amusing at least. He fell to his knees before Adria before losing consciousness. Only her telekinesis saved him from a head injury, an action he was very grateful for.

Eve was too young to understand that Adria's newfound power allowed her to multitask. While she continued Eve's instruction uninterrupted, the rest of the galaxy enjoyed a time of prosperity not seen in living memory. The unceasing gratitude of the faithful fed her, increasing her power, though not as much as the power she inherited upon Ascension. All Eve knew and cared about was Adria's presence, which Adria attempted to wean her from.

The mother-daughter bond was important, but Eve needed to widen her circle. So once or twice a week Adria took Eve to a different village where she could play with other children. Seeing Eve relax and be a child brought a warm smile to her face. One day Eve would pause and look back at her life, and Adria wanted that look to be a positive one of affection, laughter, and love, not revolving around her education.

Of course, Adria was aware that nothing lasted forever. The enmity between SG-1 and herself was too strong to simply fade away. In time they would be back, likely with some Ancient device destined to see a single use before being locked away and studied endlessly by the Tau'ri.

But right now, Eve was kicking a ball around with a few other children, playing with them like she belonged, and Adria laid her doubts to rest. For now.

_Several months later . . ._

Adria can feel her power diminish and knows her time has come. She also knows that to protect her daughter from the wrath of the Ancients, Morgan must die with her. The first thing she does is connect with Eve's mind a final time.

_Can you hear me Eve?_

_I hear you Mama._

Adria tries to reign in her sadness but isn't fast enough.

_Mama? What's wrong?_

Adria wasn't sure how to explain, having spent so long sheltering her little girl from the ongoing holy war. Her time is growing shorter, so she settles on as much of the truth as she can.

_I have to leave you my little one. This time, this time I won't be able to come back._

Panic shoots through their telepathic link and Adria hates herself for causing it.

_What do you mean? Why do you have to go? Why do you have to leave me?_

_You'll find out when you're older. One of the Ancients is here, and to protect you from their wrath I must destroy her. This way her knowledge won't be sent to them._

Confusion, anger and panic keep Eve from protesting, and knowing the combination won't last long, Adria speaks quickly, _Listen to me Eve. If there was any other way I would take it, but I_ _have no other choice. This galaxy will soon become a hostile place to you, simply because you are my daughter. My pendant is in my room, in a wooden box on the dresser. It's yours now. There are a few blankets in the wooden chest at the foot of my bed. They're yours too._

_What about Grandpa Tomin?_

_He loves you. He knows I have done my best to protect you. He will help you escape._

_But where will I go?_

_Anywhere but here._

For a while they remain silent. Then, as the Ark falls and opens, slamming the Doci with the truth, she knows the time has come. She sends her affection across their bond and continues, _I love you Eve, more than words can say. Be safe my little one. I wish you the best._

_I love you too Mama._

Adria grimaced before shattering their bond, ignoring the sharp pain that exploded through her being. Anger on her face and loathing in her eyes, she rose to her full height and intoned, "**You will all burn in the fires of eternal damnation!**"

A white sphere enters the room and takes the shape of the Ancient Morgan le Fay.

"Not if I have anything to do with it."

"**You're no match for me.**"

Morgan cocks her head, a mischievous smile on her face, "I am now."

Adria already knows this, has known since that damned Jaffa unbalanced the table the Ark was resting on. Instead of saying so, her eyes glowed an eerie shade of red before she assumes her spectral form and moves to engage Morgan directly. They collide with a thunderous crash, and Adria inwardly rejoices at the strength of her opponent.

Morgan isn't even worthy of being called a rival, and she lacks the power Adria has amassed over the past two years. It is this power she calls upon now, allowing it to merge with her being. Morgan's reaction is one of shock, and shock is all she has time to feel as Adria backs up enough to built sufficient momentum.

This time the collision destroys them both, and Adria's last thoughts before she is completely neutralized is that she was able to take one of her enemies with her.

The sudden silence of the room is broken by an agonized wail. The cry of an orphaned child with an uncertain future.


End file.
